


Yes, Director

by Team_Philinda_UK



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Philinda_UK/pseuds/Team_Philinda_UK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip Coulson loves it when Melinda May calls him Director, I mean, really loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Director

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Phil had never considered himself a jealous man. But his self image changed when he approached the kitchen of the Playground. It was after midnight and the base was quiet, he thought all of his team had gone to their bunks after a rough mission, however, he heard hushed voices emanating from the kitchen.

“I can’t believe you let yourself get hurt to protect Coulson.” Phil halted and edged his back to the wall and tried to get closer to the kitchen door. “You wouldn’t have needed to protect me if I were on that mission.” He heard Dr Andrew Garner say. He must be speaking to May, she was injured on this mission.

“It’s nothing, I’ve gone through worse.” May replied quietly. Coulson was right, it was Garner and May talking quietly in the kitchen as they seemed to be making tea, judging by the noises of cups being placed on the worktop and spoons clincking on mugs then discarded in the sink.

“You got slashed in the arm, Melinda.”

Coulson heard May sigh. “I know, this is my role now. I have to protect him and my team, no matter what.”

‘No May, not at any cost. I can’t do any of this without you!’ Phil thought to himself as he edged closer to the door, but as he did he mentally berated himself, ‘What am I doing? I should just let them talk, I should just walk away.’

“No, Melinda. You protect people by looking after yourself first and foremost.” He heard Andrew say. ‘Yes, thank you!’ Phil thought as he stayed planted to the spot. 

“You’re lucky I still let you call me Melinda. Everyone just calls me May around here.” ‘No, this is ridiculous, I really should go.’ Yet Phil still didn’t move, and he was rooted further when he heard Garner’s reply.

“You will always be Melinda to me, it’s a beautiful name and I miss saying it, and I miss you.” Phil gulped then heard shuffling noises.

“Andrew, I shouldn’t—”

From the sounds of it, Andrew Garner ignored May’s weak protest as he heard what sounded like kissing and a faint moan escaping May’s lips. “Andrew—” he heard May gasp, her voice sounding so erotic. He was becoming increasingly aroused listening to May as she was being kissed, all the little moans and gasps escaping her lips, the only problem was that it wasn’t Phil causing them. Phil could then hear things being moved along the work surface as sounds of May and Garner making out reached his ears.

“I missed you so damn much,” Garner growled, “I want you, Melinda.”

Coulson was jealous, he gathered his nerve and peaked around the corner to look into the kitchen, his back still against the wall, he saw May perched on the counter with her legs parted to accommodate Garner as he continued to kiss her and grope her backside, pulling her closer. Now he was beyond jealous, he was incandescent. ‘What are you going to do about it?’ He thought to himself. ‘It’s not like I’m in a relationship with her, she’s a grown woman. He’s her ex! He doesn’t have the right to be with her like that! She can look after herself, why should I care?’ He tore his eyes away from the scene as he saw Garner’s hands under May’s top, exploring her chest. ‘Because I love her. I fucking love her. If only it was me kissing May in there, propping her up on the counter, standing between her legs as I massage her breasts. If only it were me driving her wild in there, instead of him!’

Phil finally left the scene when he heard May gasp sharply, he felt like he was being punished for something, he stormed away feeling totally devastated.

He made a bee-line straight to his bunk as he slammed his door. ‘Can’t believe that guy, he’s not even in the door 2 minutes and he already fucking May, MY May!’ Phil thought after all they’d been through recently that they’d be together, they we’re so close, no one was in the way, then Garner showed up on May’s invitation. ‘Of course May invited him! She must’ve been dying for a fuck after Ward had gone! She could’ve come to me! Maybe she knows I love her and she just wants sex; no-strings sex. Urgh, fuck knows!’ He flung his alarm clock across the room, he was angry, jealous and aroused all at the same time. ‘Maybe she let Garner fuck her because he wasn’t worth it, Phil was not deemed worthy.’ Phil picked up his bedside lamp, ripped the power cord from the wall and flung it toward his door.

“COUSON!!” He heard May scream. “What the Hell are you doing?!”

‘Shit!’ Coulson turned around to face May, she was the last person he wanted to see right now. “Get out.”

“Phil, what’s going on?” May asked as she ignored him and stepped closer. ‘Of course she wasn’t intimidated by him and his tantrum.’ Phil thought.

This was defiantly the last thing he needed right now. He really didn’t need her looking so sexy, her black tee unbuttoned to her cleavage, her hair tousled slightly, her lips—oh god, her lips, pink and plump from being thoroughly kissed, perhaps if Garner hadn’t arrived on the base, that could’ve been him driving May wild. He didn’t want her seeing him like this; a pissed off horny mess. “I said, get OUT!”

He could see May’s face harden as she got closer and stood right in front of him. “No. Make me.” Phil knew she was challenging him, calling him out on his anger, whether that anger be justified or not, she was going to face it, and him, head-on.

“Fuck you, whore.”

The slap across the face he received from May wasn’t too dissimilar to a punch in the face. In a flash he grabbed her wrist and yanked her close to his body. He wasn’t going to kid himself to think he was faster than Melinda May, The Cavalry, so she must’ve wanted him to grab her. ‘Maybe this was all part of her plan?’

“Did you come here for seconds, May? Garner finished too quick for you?” He growled. He could feel her breath on his face. Phil could see her eyes widen slightly before her cool mask fell into place, her emotions once again unreadable. He was tired of seeing May wear that unemotional mask, day in - day out, he wanted to provoke a reaction. He wanted her to feel his turmoil. “Your toy-boy Specialist fuck-buddy turned traitor, then your ex rocks up to scratch your itch, and now what? You want to come to me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” May said looking him dead in the eyes, not pulling her arm from his grasp. “You didn’t care when I fucked Ward. What’s this about….Director?”

She called him Director, but he didn’t care. He yanked her arm towards him and her body followed suit. Before she had a chance to utter a word, his mouth was on hers. He could feel resistance from May at first, his actions caught her off guard, before she relented to his fierce kiss. Seconds into their kiss she was fighting Phil for dominance, he resisted her attempted to dominate the kiss and pulled away, looking into her eyes as he did. He could see he provoked a reaction from her, her poker face had been replaced with a look of surprise, frustration and need.

Did she need him as much as he needed her? He decided to find out.

Coulson pulled her back in, his hand still holding her wrist firmly and his other hand went behind the nape of May’s neck as he drew her head up to kiss him again, when he did their bodies crashed together as if they we magnetised. He was thrilled to hear May moan with pleasure when his tongue melded with hers, like it wanted to taste and claim every part of her, starting with May’s mouth. He pulled back again as he felt May try to take control of the kiss again.

He could clearly see she wanted him, her eyes had a spark as she seemed to be undressing him with her eyes. ‘That pause should be long enough to teach her who's boss.’ He thought before kissing and licking her jaw and throat. She sighed in his ear when he kissed, licked and nibbled her jugular, his mouth made a trail to her ear and whispered, “Tonight, you’re only allowed to refer to me as ‘Director’. Understood?” He grabbed her ass and pulled her in closer, against his throbbing erection as he bit harder on her neck, emphasising his point. 

Coulson was pleased with himself as May nodded and pressed her body closer to his. “Yes, Director.”

“Good.”

His mouth left May’s neck momentarily as he lifted her back tee off her petite frame. ‘Oh my god, look at her, she’s so hot, and perfect, and horny!’ May removed her jeans to reveal her black cotton thong, he could almost smell and taste her arousal. To his pleasure, he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra. His hands and mouth were immediately drawn to her small peaks, licking and sucking at the nipple of one and massaging the other.

“Mmmm!” May moaned when Coulson’s mouth made contact with her sensitive breasts. That was the sound he’s been dying to hear her make….for him. He could feel May grinding herself against his bulging erection. He was desperate to free himself and plunge into her depths, but with this being his first lay after his miraculous resurrection he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

He needed to pause May’s teasing of his cock, so one of his hands left her breast and ventured lower, past the flat planes of her stomach, inside her panties and down the juncture of her thighs. His fingers found her clit, his knees nearly buckled as he felt how sopping wet she was for him. Phil felt May gasp in his ear as he increased the speed and pressure on her clit.

“Ahhh, Phil!”

Coulson stopped immediately. May whimpered, missing his skilled fingers.

“What did I just say?” He asked, not looking at her. He knew that if he did, he’d give in and finish her off with his fingers, but he wanted to make a point.

“To call you ‘Director’.”

“That’s right, now what do you say?” 

“Please fuck me, Director.”

“That’s right,” Phil whispered, incredibly proud and aroused in equal measure, “cause your a dirty little bitch, aren’t you?” He slowly started to finger her clit again.

May’s head lolled back and she moaned, “Yes, Director.” He rubbed a little faster, “I’m a dirty little bitch.” With that, he slid 2 fingers easily into her and curled his finger on to her g-spot. He couldn’t believe how wet she was and he could see she was very close to climax, her mouth parted, almost whispering a silent prayer, when he stopped suddenly.

“Don’t stop, Director. Please.” 

“No, you don’t give the orders. I’m the Director. Now get on the bed.”

He saw her pause before she appeared to gather herself and walk over to his bed, taking her panties off as she lay on his large bed.

“Good, now get on your hands and knees at the edge of the bed.” He was pleased to see May do as she was told and he tore his clothes off, he nearly cum in his boxers, watching her perfect backside and dripping pussy getting closer to him, waiting for him.

His cock raged, wanting to trade places with the fingers he now pumped into May from behind.

“You’re so fucking tight and wet,” he leaned over her, his mouth again by her ear, his voice low and gravelly with arousal, “I’m going to fuck you so hard…” he growled.

He was surprised when he felt May’s pussy clamping around his fingers as she let out a strangled cry.

“You’re not getting off so easily,” He licked and sucked his fingers, when May released him. He never imagined that she’d taste this good! He couldn’t get enough.

Coulson didn’t give May a chance to get her breath back before he plunged his cock into her. Truth be known, he’s dreamt about this moment for decades. There was hardly a night when he wasn’t fantasising about May. When he was dying in New York, he thought he’d die without knowing what it was like to be with May, now he isn’t going to wait a second longer.

May gasped and moaned when Phil enter her without warning, he could feel her still spasming around his length. He grabbed May’s hips and slammed himself into her, this felt like a dream.

“Mmmm, yeah!” He heard May over the blood pumping in his ears, before it rushed to his cock.

“Yes, what?” Phil asked pointedly as he slowed his thrusting but increased the power, seemingly forcing the air out of her lungs every time he reached the hilt.

“Yes, Director!”

“Tell me what you want, my dirty…little…bitch.” he emphasised each word with a powerful thrust, wet slapping noises echoing around the room.

“I want you to fuck me, Director. I want you to make me cum again.”

“That’s my good girl.” He pulled out and quickly flipped her on her back before plunging back into her again. “I want to see your face when I make you cum.” Phil lifted her legs over his shoulder and lay on her, kissing her parted lips. He was in heaven.

“Yes, Director! Faster!” Coulson obliged and his fingers returned to May’s clit. “Ahhh, fuck!” she cried as his fingers attacked her sensitive nub.

Phil gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat as he sped up so much he dropped his control and came in her. He didn’t need to worry long as he felt May cum a moment later as her pussy gripped him tighter than before. He was so drained he didn’t think he’d ever be able to move off her.

“….Phil….”

“Mmmm, May….” Phil replied dreamily.

“….Phil…!”

“Yes, May….?” Phil murmured.

“Damn it, Coulson! Wake up!”

Coulson’s eyes flew open. He wasn’t lying in bed in the afterglow of lovemaking, if that’s what you’d call that, but naked under a thin bed sheet, his fisted hand clearly visible around his spent cock.

Confusion and embarrassment reigned for the two of them as they stared at each other.

“What are you doing in here?” Coulson asked as he tried to wipe off the evidence of his wet dream.

“I came to let you know Skye’s finished decrypting the HYDRA servers, she’s downloading the files stored on it before they realise. Then I heard you when I got to the door. I’m sorry, I thought you’d be awake by now.” She had the good grace to look embarrassed.

Coulson didn’t quite know what to say or do at this point, trying to think or talk about work when you’ve just been caught masturbating by the woman you’ve just been dreaming about was damn near impossible.

“Errr, sorry. Could you give me a moment?” Coulson said as he eyed his lower half.

“Of course, *Director*.” May winked at him as she left his room, swaying her hips suggestively as she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to KatyDee43 for all the inspiration she's given me for this particular fic! You rule girl, thank you!


End file.
